Coraline: Another Door?
by TheOtherKatieE.R
Summary: After fighting off the Beldam nearly a year ago with victory, Coraline's life was just beginning to become normal again. Until Wybie finds ANOTHER mysterious little door carved into a tree in the woods. Possible CxW!
1. The Door, Chard, and Mangy Rats

Coraline sat on the bench near her window, taking a full glimpse at the ugly landscape in comparison with the lovely tulips her and the residents of the Pink Palace had planted- along with the array of beets that Mr. Bobinsky smuggled into the garden. All of a sudden, the sound of a cranking motorbike, followed by a loud horn, boomed throughout the whole property. Coraline laughed nonchalantly, then hopped off the bench, grabbed her raincoat, and headed out to meet with Wybie.

As soon as Coraline stepped out of the front door, Wybie appeared on his rickety, chipped motorcycle in front of her. "Hey Jonesy," He said, picking up the Cat, "Doin' anything s-special? I f-found th-this really cool door carved into an old oak tree… if y-you wanna see it."

He smiled a cheesy fake smile at Coraline, and thoughts raced through Coraline's mind, as if she totally spaced out from the world. Which she did.

_Other Mother. Door. Well. BUTTONS. Children. Ghosts. BAD TREE. _

Coraline tuned back into Wybie's mindless babble about what could be behind the door. "… There could even be a bunch of banana slugs in there! Y'know, l-like Slugzilla's f-family- OW!" Coraline slugged him in the arm and pinned him down to the mud.

The Cat sped off. "OR there could be a bunch of button-eyed relatives of someone who's name can NOT be mentioned near the house!" she whispered in a yelling tone.

Wybie blushed, embarrassed that a girl pinned him down, yet kind of enjoying that Coraline was on top of him. His blush faded when Coraline punched him again in the arm, this time even more firmly.

"HELLO? Earth to Why-were-you-born! This is dangerous!" she screamed into his ear.

"ARGH! Jeez, Jonesy, why so loud?"

"Because you're not listening again! First of all, WHERE is the damn door?" she asked, quite aggressively as she forced pressure onto Wybie's underdeveloped right bicep.

"OUCH! Someone owes money to the Swear Jar!" he joked, only causing more pain to his bruised arm.

"Grrrr…." Coraline gritted her teeth, pressing harder. Wybie yelped like a little girl in pain, then ripping his arm out of her grip, crying in fetal position on the creaky stairs.

"Owww! Ugh… it's n-near th-th-the well…" he slurred.

Coraline couldn't believe Wybie was stupid enough to not remember what happened at the well, and the story that revolved around it. Or at least she doesn't THINK he did.

Don't you see what's happening here? She's still alive, in my house, and dug a new way to the Other World! And of course someone STUPID like you wouldn't realize this is a trick! A sham! A…"

Coraline was raving while pacing back and forth, when suddenly they heard a rustling noise by the well. Wybie regained his energy and hopped to his feet, still feeling pain on his bicep.

"Did you h-hear th-th-that?" he asked.

All Coraline could do was nod her head and turn around, totally frozen. A dark mass was floating yards away from them, right near where the old well cradling the Beldam's hand and the button key was located. After it had been seen, it faded into nothingness, and the air stood still for once in Ashland history. Wybie was frozen, right next to Coraline, and for a second he thought their hands touched. Once Coraline snapped out of her hypnosis, her mind was fixed on the mysterious darkness and the noise by the well. Wybie was questioning if Coraline liked it when their fingers touched, since she was silent the rest of the evening.

That night, Wybie slept over Coraline's house, unfortunately on the night when they were having chard, casserole, and homemade soy bean ice cream for dinner. He faked a stomach ache, then followed Coraline to her room where she could finally feel up to talking to him.

"… What WAS that? What was that?..." she kept repeating to herself.

Wybie looked at Coraline, then tilted his head in confusion when she froze up again. "Uhm… Coraline? … Come on! What is it?" he asked.

Coraline stiffly raised her arm and pointed to the doorway, eyes wide, dilated, and staring at the floor by the door's hinges. Her mouth was moving slightly, no words coming out but…

"It's back."

"What's back? What?" he yelled to her. He turned around and froze, eyeing a large button-eyed rat, looked mangy and mangled. It attempted to hop like a mouse, ended up looking like a small kangaroo as it quickly hopped out the door, down the stairs, and into the woods.


	2. A Sleepover, Flashlights, and A Tunnel

It was 2:36 in the morning and Wybie couldn't sleep, so he stared at Coraline while she slept, his green eyes totally bloodshot and in awe at how cute Coraline was when she was asleep. All of a sudden, he swore he heard a little squeak come from the doorway, but it was obviously too dark to see where it came from. It was very faint, but still audible, almost like electronic voice phenomena.

"Jonesy! Did you hear that? I think it's back again!" Wybie whispered to Coraline, shaking her ferociously until she woke in an uncontrollable rage.

She immediately shot her blue bob up and almost socked Wybie in the mouth with her head. "What the hell do you want no-" she yelled, until Wybie covered her mouth with his filthy skeleton gloves that he never removed.

"Shush! I think the rat's back again…" Wybie whispered.

Coraline started to whisper, too. "Get your paws off my mouth! When was the last time you washed those things, anyway?"

"Last month."

"Gross!"

"We've gotta follow that rat- wherever it's going, wherever it w-went before."

"We can't!"

"W-why not?"

"It's the Other Mother- I know she's still here."

"I guess the only way to f-find out is to… y-ya know."

Coraline's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, and could now see Wybie's face, clearly pleading to go through the door. She heaved a desperate sigh, then propped herself on her pillows and glared at Wybie.

"If anything happens to us, it'll be your fault. Y'know that, right?" she asked.

Wybie stared at her, for what seemed like a really long time, until he finally got up and threw on his jacket and shoes.

"Let's go."

Coraline put on a hesitant look. "You're kidding?"

Wybie started to shake a little bit, but nodded his head and gulped.

"…"

"… Fine. I'll grab my flashlight and put on my sneakers."

They headed out to the well, which was particularly scary at night. The memory of that one fateful night when the hand dragged Coraline and strangled her was coming back to both of them. The air was really thick, making it pretty difficult to breathe. After a few minutes, they were right next to the circle of mushrooms when they stopped.

Coraline caught her breath, which was very hard. "Okay… where's this tree at?"

Wybie looked around, circling until he almost got dizzy, pointing to the direction of the tree. "That w-w-w-way…" he said, rubbing his neck and trudging toward the pointed direction.

"Uh… Wybie… you okay? Your stuttering's off the charts."

"H-h-h-huh?"

"See! What's wrong with you?"

Wybie immediately turned himself to face Coraline, then shook his mess of hair. "I dunno, really. I guess I'm just k-k-kinda j-j-jittery… tonight."

Coraline made a confused face, then continued to follow Wybie up the hill. It got strangely darker and the air got thicker as they walked.

"… Here."

"What?"

"Here's the tree. And here's the door." Wybie said, pointing to a twisty Jesus tree with a tiny door carved into it. "Well, let's go."

Coraline covered her eyes in fear, an emotion she never showed, as Wybie opened the little door to reveal a tunnel, much like the one behind the door in the house. This one was woodsy, with brown and green colors instead of blue and purple.

"… Here we go…" Wybie said, taking Coraline's hand and leading her into the tunnel.


	3. Bloody Knees and Wybie's Other Mother

_**Okay, FINALLY chapter 3 is out after 2 weeks (this was posted 7/1/10. I started this on 6/21/10.)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

When Wybie and Coraline finally passed through the door, knees bleeding and scraped from the twigs on the floor of the tunnel, the copy of her drawing room that she was greeted by during her first two visits was now a very modern lounge room, with dimmed lighting and contemporary colors surrounding them. This whole house looked totally different. It looked like… like…

"Oh my God. I-I've always w-wanted a house like this!" Wybie yelped, his green eyes shiny as he excitedly ran around the room, feeling the bean bag chairs and the down feather pillows on the white loveseat. Coraline suddenly grabbed his coat sleeve, pulling him closer to her face than she intended.

"Shush, Why-were-you-born, She's gonna hear-" Coraline whispered to him, her words suddenly getting caught in her throat when a figure entered the room.

She was black, with a stylish flat hairdo with banana curls covering one of her eyes. She was wearing a burgundy sweater with a white scarf, along with comfy denim skinny jeans. Her breasts were perfectly proportioned, and her hips were large, but curvy, only complimenting her perfected physique even more. Her face was a lot like Wybie's, the nose the same, and the thin eyebrows, but her fabulously cinnamon-brown lips were glazed with what seemed to be lip gloss. Wybie looked this woman up and down, drooling each time he spotted her lips, breasts, or hips. Until he finally noticed the button eyes she had, a deep green with a perfect shine. His pleasure turned into horror instantly.

"Good evening, Coraline, and… Whybourne, is it?" the woman asked, tapping her button eye as she wondered.

"Uh… uhm, y-yes, ma`am. I actually prefer to be called Wybie…" Wybie answered sheepishly. The button-eyed mistress paced the floor of the beautiful lounge and eyed both of them, smiling a sweet, even seductive, grin. She finally clapped her hands together.

"I have so much planned for you children. But first, why don't we go into the dining room to talk about some fun things for you two to do, shall we?" she asked. She started walking to a different room.

Since this house was DEFINITELY not like her house, she had to, unfortunately, follow the Other Mother. But Wybie followed her, so it didn't seem that scary anymore. They then walked among an enormous room that looked like a modern coffee shop, with several tables and shairs set apart from each other. Again, the lights were dim, and in this room, a nook was in the corner where a mellow button-eyed performer was quietly strumming a guitar. The group awkwardly sat down at table 3. Then the woman cleared her throat.

"Well, I have something waiting upstairs for you two. After you take a look at your surprise, I have another one outside. Then we can have dinner! I know YOU will like it… Wybie." She said.

Wybie then realized that this was the Other Mother. HIS Other Mother. The demon that Coraline constantly rambled about and reminded him about. The hand… that night…

Then again. Did he really believe Coraline about her being a WITCH? She's so nice! Wybie flipped his hand and mentally said "Psh!", then shook off his regrets.

"C'mon, Jonesy! L-let's go!" he exclaimed.

"WAIT!" Coraline yelled, grabbing Wybie's collar and pulling him back. She then turned to the woman who, apparently, was the Other Mother. "Can we have a hint of what 'surprises' you have for us?" Coraline proposed.

The woman sighed and smiled. "Okay. Um… I've got it!" she exclaimed. "… For Wybie, trinkets and tools await upstairs, along with a special friend." She paused. "And now for YOU..."

"…"

"Okay. Dragonflies and delights wait to be seen, as well as something… unexpected." She said with a smirk. Coraline stared up at her, then looked toward Wybie's way, which was out the door and toward the spiral staircase.

"Whybourne, wait up, damnit!" she yelled, running after him as he joyfully trotted up the stairs.


	4. Pants, Dream Rooms, and Dragonflies

_**I think it's crazy that Wybie would even like a modern home, since he's always hanging around old wells and cats and slugs 'n stuff, y'know?**_

_**Oh well. On with the story!**_

Coraline chased him down the tinted modernized hallway, tripping over her faded Chucks and finally falling over, grabbing Wybie's pant legs and causing him to trip and fall to the ground. His pants fell, too.

Coraline's entire body blushed a harsh, deep red. "Oh my God, I'm sor-" she was interrupted.

"D-don't look down y-yet!" Wybie yelped, voice cracking as he quickly pulled his jeans back up.

"... O-okay. You c-can look now. Y-you didn't see a-anything, did you?" he growled, putting up a fist with all his false bravery. As if he would hit a girl, and not just any girl, but the girl he secretly loved and dreamed about at night.

"Kay. Oh, no… but nice plaid undies, dude." Coraline huffed out a giggle. Wybie was stepping into his room when he stopped and looked over his shoulder, eyes wide and face red hot.

"They're boxers!" he cried, clearly upset. He went back into his normal position, his scoliosis lowering his neck as he stepped into the doorway of his bedroom- "WOW!" he yelled out.

Coraline ran in after him, looking around for him snce he was nowhere in sight. "Wybie?" she screamed. She heard grunting and metal, but then nearly had a heart attack when Wybie shot up from behind a metal bed, that seemed to have belonged to a mad scientist, holding several nuts and bolts along with a monkey wrench.

"This is SO cool! Look how awesome this bed is, Jonesy!" he exclaimed. He plopped himself on the bed, sinking into it and peeking his head up at the headboard to see the squares that looked like actual bolts of electricity were coming out of them. "Oh my God…" he touched it softly with the tip of his finger. A bolt connected with his finger on the square.

"Touch-screen headboard? Jonesy, I've always wanted a room like this, but Gramma never let me!" he sang.

"Oh, uh, haha... yeah. Hey, Wybie? I'm gonna check out my room… if I can find it." Coraline butted in.

Wybie nodded, then went into a nook in the corner of the room to build something, Coraline wasn't sure what. She then slowly left the room, coming back into the dim contemporary hallway. Alone. She started walking more quickly down the hall to the other side where a sign on the door read 'Coraline's Room'. She began sprinting, then opened the door and slammed it shut.

Coraline turned around and found a bedroom that wasn't ANYTHING like her old bedroom from... this version of her house. She loved it even more. And she hated the fact that she loved it more, because it gave her all the more reason she wanted to stay here with the psycho bitch from her encounters. But she still loved it.

The room was completely modern, like the rest of the home, with less contemporary, but more colorful. The furniture was all white and silver, modern ball chairs in the nook of her room, with a comfortable short-headboard modernized bed for her to sleep on. She ran to the bed and fell into it.

_Plushy and smooth to the touch! This is BETTER than my old 'new' room…_

She sat up in bed and looked to her side, eying a computer desk with not only a brand new rainbow Dell laptop, but… could it be?

_DRAGONFLIES!_

She pounced out of her bed and gazed at the collection of dragonflies, a family of a species, together in jars. _No buttons… hundreds by the thousands, in MY room! This is a dream… wait._

_No, this isn't a dream. This is reality. BAD reality. Am I gonna be stuck in this same rut for the rest of my life living here? _She looked up above the desk and read the time on the computer.

_What the hell is Other o' clock?_

"Dinner time!" chimed the Other Mother's voice from downstairs.

_Huh. Guess that's what time it is._

_**How was this one, guys? I wasn't sure how long to make it, but I'm sure I did a pretty good job. Do you think I might of made Coraline's room a little too… girly? …**_

_**I dunno. I just hope you like this chapter! **_


	5. A Surprise and Delicious Dinner

When the two met downstairs, Wybie was beaming and felt good all over. Coraline took a good look at him, and realized his chubby face had that elated, crooked smile he always put on when something great had dawned on him. She wondered what it was this time- besides his Other Bedroom.

She leaned closer to him and tapped his shoulder lightly. "Hey, Wybie? ..."

No answer.

Another tap, a little firmer this time.

Still no response.

She looked around for the Other Mother to see if she was around to see.

_Can't do anything unkind around the Queen... okay. The coast is clear._

"HEY WYBOURNE! WHAT'S UP?" she yelled, pushing Wybie out of his chair.

"Bwah! Oh, uh, hey. Nothing much. Did you find out what your surprise was yet?" he rebuddled.

"No. What about you?"

"Yeah, I did, actually! Jonesy, I'd like you to meet my dad." Wybie greeted a tall, skinny, muscular man towering over the two kids, hair greasier than a slick, with a muscle shirt and a firefighters' jacket, similar to Wybie's, over it. He had to have been made to be a firefighter. A fit, perfect dad, too.

_Huh. Wouldn't picture Wybie's parents being so... perfect. Look at what they produced!_ Coraline smacked her forehead and ran her hand down her face.

_Duh, these aren't Wybie's REAL parents! Gee, she's even got ME fooled, and I've been here before!_

"Uh... Jonesy? Is something up?" Wybie looked around and looked back at Coraline. "... Hello?"

"Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking... woah. Did you see this?"

"What?" Wybie asked, looking up and noticing the impressively modern chandeleir hanging from the middle of the out-stretched dining table.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Wybie?" a voice chimed in. The Other Mother.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous!" he turned around and smiled.

"Hey, baby, I'm home from the station." said Wybie's Other Father, hopping over the table with a perfect landing and planting a kiss on the Other Mother's cinnamon lips. She chuckled.

_So slick... and a voice like velvet... almost like MY Other Father..._

_My ex-Other Father._

"Darling, take a seat, I've got dinner in the kitchen. I'll be right back!" she sang, skipping back down the hall with a shining smile.

_Grossgusting._

Soon after, the Other Mother came back into the dining room, several butlers behind her, all carrying large silver platters of food. "Dinnertime!"

Butter rolls, fried chicken, pizza pies by the dozen, one by one was placed down on the table by an individual butler. Pie, macaroni and cheese, hot dogs, hamburgers, mashed potatoes with gravy, and calamari. And to top it all off, an ice cream and soda bar lowered from the ceiling in the two corners next to each side of the doorway. Wybie's olive eyes were dilated and high, still taking in all the delicious sights and smells surrounding him like some kind of drug.

"Oh, God, I'm starving!" he confessed.

_I don't think I want to eat this crap._

_But it looks so good..._

_Ah, what the hell. She's not that discreet to me anyway, so I guess I can live a little._

Coraline took a scoop of macaroni and cheese, then took a slice of sausage pizza along with a hefty helping of fried calamari. She dug in as soon as she could, her eyes glazing over at how delicious the food is.

_I could shit my pants, this is so good!_

She looked over at Wybie's plate. He had everything: three slices of pizza, ice cream, a hot dog, mac and cheese, mashed potatoes, cherry pie, and a glass of Sprite.

_The endless wormhole just rolls with it like nothing's wrong. God, he's so naive._

Soon enough, Wybie's entire plate was empty, barely crumbs left. Coraline still had a half slice of pizza and some mac and cheese on her plate. Wybie let out a belch, trying to be as quiet as he could.

"Good one, sport!" encouraged his Other Father. They gave each other thumbs up.

"Wasn't that great, Coraline?" he asked. Coraline looked up at him with her arms crossed. She had a lip sticking out of her smirk as she said out of the corner of her mouth,

"Sure, yeah, whatever."

The Other Mother didn't hear.

"Are you going to go and see your surprise outside, kids?" she asked.

Wybie nodded his head frantically, took Coraline forcibly by the hand, and ran out the door.

_How does he know his way around this place?_

**Okay, I had an idea in mind, but I couldn't fit it in this chapter because I went too far ahead. Hopefully, I can fit it into when Wybie and Coraline visit there for the second time.**

**God knows why Coraline would let Wybie do that, but whatever.**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
